The present invention relates to the technical field of optical fiber communication, and more specifically relates to an LC duplex connector.
LC connector is a kind of optical fiber coupler. The LC connector according to the prior art is provided with a press strip and a fastening point on the press strip. The LC connector is fixed with an LC adaptor via a concealed fastener. If it is desired to disconnect the connected LC connector and the LC adaptor, the user is required to press the press strip of the LC connector by using a finger before the LC connector can be removed. Therefore, when LC connectors and LC adaptors are installed on a cabinet panel, LC connectors and LC adaptors installed on an upper row of the cabinet panel have to be spaced apart by a certain distance from the LC connectors and LC adaptors installed on a bottom row, so that sufficient space is allowed for the fingers of the user to press the press strips of the LC connectors to loosen the fasteners so as to remove the LC connectors. Accordingly, utility of the surface area provided by the cabinet panel is ineffective, thereby increasing the cost of the equipment. Also, the above configurations are inconvenient for removing and switching LC connectors, thereby affecting the operation efficiency,